My Precious One
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Haku feels useless as Zabuza seems to be pushing him away. And as a new job arises, will he be able to prove himself useful as a tool and as a lover?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Naruto fic! I've always been fond of Haku-kun and Zabuza-san so lets see how this turns out. I'm really trying to keep this in character and I'd appreciate it if you left a review. Please enjoy!

**Note: This story contains yaoi (boy X boy) romance. If you don't like that sort of thing please don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any characters in it. That'd be sweet if I did though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silent footsteps made their way down the dark corridor. Each taking great care to be steady and stealthy. Quickness came along with them as their owner kept his balance upon the wooden boards. His efforts seemed to be working, his master had not yet called out to him to be quiet.

The shuffling style stopped as he reached his destination. His hand reaching from his side and to the sliding door. It opened with a simple tug as the florescent light within flickered on. He stepped onto the cold tiling and began his search through the medical cabinet.

It was filled with several miscellaneous bottles, jars, boxes, and creams. Everything ranging from cut healing powders, to cough syrups, and even to falsely marked bottles. Purposely marked as to fool any intruder that may attempt to better himself. Of course the young man searching was to cleaver to fall for his own trickery.

His skilled fingers skimmed over many of the jars and into the random assortments of boxes that filled the cabinet. Still he felt emptiness within them. Nothing but dried up soap bars and the occasional abandoned wrapper.

A frustrated sigh escaped his smooth lips. His eyes narrowing in agreement as he began to pull out the seemingly empty squares. His mind fully aware that his efforts were not in vain. No. Those bandages were in here and he would find them.

"…Ah." He smiled as he tugged at the small white roll hidden beneath the boxes contents.

Gently, he placed the said items back in their proper positions and headed back to his original room. A simple click of the door as he stepped out, and a quiet snap as the light switched off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'Rip.'**_

_**'Rip.'**_

The cloth bandages started to fray as the adolescent tugged at them vigorously. His hands, which were normally skilled, had become so frail and sensitive as the night progressed. He was already beginning to adapt to his new situation and yet his mind remained in a state that said his elegant hands would still handle any problem. Some tasks were easy as always but now it seemed that bandaging his wounds was an unthinkable chore.

_**'Rip!'**_

White tape flew in the air as he jerked it away from its roll. The long strand dangled within his grasp as his fist shook. Blood dripping from his tooth-punctured lip as he held back a cry. This was ridiculous. Truly outrageous.

_It's nothing. A few bruises at the most…_

His arm pulsed as he wrapped the firm tape around it. Covering and hiding the purple markings that skipped along his entire left side. Some had even broken his once ivory skin and bled until dried. He choked back disgust and continued nursing himself. His body had to be in good enough shape for the task at hand. Even if the swelling stopped it would be something.

"No more mistakes…I will not disappoint him. Today was my last mistake."

Tingling sensations crawled up his wrist as he finished covering the swollen patterns. It felt as if the blood may have been cut off…No. He had done this many times in his life and never screwed up such a simple task.

Of course…He had fought many battles in his short time on the earth and had never messed up like today. Today when it counted the most.

"Zabuza-san…"

His mouth snapped shut after his master's name had slipped passed his sweet lips. That name that he didn't even feel worthy enough to speak. If only he had pleased his sensei…Then…Then he could say that wonderful name and feel proud. But his uselessness wasn't worthy. It would take much more time to gain back his sense of ability before that name could sound like it meant something. Like it had love behind it.

"Agh…"

A quiet grunt elapsed as he attempted to lay back against his soft pillow. His back easing as he let go of his muscles tension. Yes, that was much better than sitting upright and nursing his already throbbing arm. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do it again.

No…No never again.

_I will make you proud again. I swear I will. Negotiations tomorrow, I'll be right there by your side if you'll have me. They try anything I'll tear them apart for you. You won't have to waste your precious energy. _

A slight smile twitched upon his mouth. He always tried to keep this upbeat attitude. He had to. Not for him but for his master. His master was all that mattered and he needed a tool that could do anything for him on command. To give a signal and his weapon would launch an attack with no intention of stopping. His mindset was just that. Zabuza's wish was his alarm to destroy like any useful tool.

His lips ceased their happiness as a slash of memories demolished his pretty picture. Memories of his weakness, his inabilities, and those awful flashes of the days battle. His loses and those that would surely come if he was not able to prove his worthiness. He couldn't allow that. Zabuza would never see his weakness and his bruises. He would hide them and stay strong for his beloved person. Even if the pain crushed him, if the bandages tore off, if he died protecting him…Zabuza would never see a hint of struggle.

"I wasn't thinking."

Haku stayed unaware of his silent ramblings to himself as he replayed their recent fight. Only one goal stiffened in his thoughts-to discover what went wrong as to correct it next time.

_Sakura…They were beautiful. _

He recalled the bright and colorful blossoms that bloomed within the deepest realms of the thick mist. Fog that was only an illusion but brilliant colors that were all to real. Their beauty stood out among the watery sight and seemed to call out for anyone that would listen. And that day Zabuza had returned their wish…Or that is how his young companion liked to vision it.

After hours of intense negotiating and many arguments, the duo had left to think over the client's case. It wasn't long before the older man spoke of his head aching from the odd position they had been placed in. Haku didn't hesitate to offer medication when they arrived home and perhaps a meal. However his master declined and suddenly wished to take the long route through the Sakura. Of course he didn't need to tell his weapon why he wanted too, it wasn't his business and he already knew the answer. They were being followed.

Covering in a heap of bright pink petals wasn't exactly a good idea but it was the only one. Every other tree was obviously covered in traps and snares around the circular building they had just left.

Both rogue ninjas had simply done a few crafty jutsu to pull the threat from their trail. They bought it and were easily decapitated by Zabuza's massive sword. However before either could catch the scent of the beautiful blossoms, they were ambushed by several camouflaged shadow clones. Most were taken out by said sword and a few preciously thrown senbon. Still these were jonin they were dealing with and it wasn't long before they found themselves being attacked in enormous numbers.

None of them could touch Zabuza with his skill in all forms of ninja techniques. Anything they threw was thwarted and given back ten times. Even Haku's mind slipped for a moment to admire that kind of grace in battle. He clearly remembered those rushing minutes in which he fell from reality to see his sensei in an almost slow motion. Movements that not even the most advanced jonin could detect but for Haku he could see right through it all. Not because his skills were more controlled but because he knew his master and all those wonderful uses of jutsu.

And in that spilt second within those flying minutes, Haku found himself being crushed under the weight of powerful assassins. All of them attacking his arms, hands, wrists, and legs. Anything to destroy his use of senbon or hand signs. They nearly broke every bone in his arms as he struggled to regain control. Finally one hit a tender area in his wrist and he let out a scream that he thought would drive him to insanity. The flowing pain jolted up his arm and even back down along his side. He could only gasp for air as his mind raced back to Zabuza…Was he alright? Did he get hurt? Were these assassins doing this to him?

And just he imagined that his death was on the horizon, that great sword swooped right across every single jonin's middle. Their lifeless bodies hitting the ground as silent befell the Sakura. The young man had only stayed there for a moment more before he heard footsteps stopping at his side. Feelings of a dark stare looking down upon him. He knew well that he had failed and deserved these punishing looks. He even deserved to be left there to die like a broken tool…His usefulness seemed to be at an end as he decided long ago that if he should ever fail, he needed to die alone. But to his shock, his fragile figure was lifted from the ground and gently cradled within warm arms. A firm hold hurting his arm but again he deserved to feel pain.

And before he could black out he managed to apologize to his master. To say his greatest regrets of not being there to be a perfect weapon and of course to say that he wasn't worthy of being a tool. His eyes had fallen shut and all had been closed off.

Warm eyes blinked as Haku recalled these events. A pause ceasing in his head as he tried to remember that solid goal he began with. To find his flaws and correct them. But why had he bothered to go on to that point where sensei had been his savior? Maybe to force himself to think that he needed to be pushed to practicing longer hours. To have Zabuza as his drive to be perfect.

_I'll focus more. I'll only see protecting him. Prove it tomorrow. _

_**'Click.'**_

His eyes shot over to his doorway. It was cracked slightly as the darkness of the hallway loomed in. The light of his lamp showing small hints of a pair of familiar feet directly outside.

"I'll be going to the meeting alone."

The young ninja stood from his bed, using his utmost strength to stand erect before his master.

"Zabuza-san…I'm perfectly fine. I am. I'm so sorry for earlier, I can't apologize enough but it will never…"

"Don't argue with me."

He gasped quietly before holding nodding slowly. After everything he had no right to backtalk or to even speak.

"You're injured. Go to sleep."

The door clicked once again as it slid shut. Echoes of footsteps made their short way to the next room. Another more violent shut was heard before silence overcame the cold house.

Haku only did as he was told. Shutting the light off, painfully covering himself, and quickly heading off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **That was chapter one! I will get more yaoi in I promise! Please, please, please leave a review and tell me if you liked it. I hope you did cause I had to rewrite this about nine times before I enjoyed it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thanks to WrathWings and Crystaline-Crimson! Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the wait! On another note, I'm trying not to rush the romance. I don't want smut, I want love…Okay a little smut never hurt anyone. Please leave a review. **

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (boy x boy) romance so if that's not your cup of tea, don't drink it. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything involved with it….Okay I have books…and plushies…and…well I don't own the show or the manga, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chilly wind blew rapidly throughout the surrounding forest. It's moans and callings swept the leafs from their branches, throwing them to the rocky ground, and disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. Only silence remained in the foggy brush as the violent invisible stream headed outward into the nearby clearing.

Bark chipped off as the almost unearthly wind darted from the leafy barrier and blended with the new sunny surroundings. A field of colorful flowers, brilliant green plants, and helpful herbs sprouting from near to far. More caring scenes than the fog-filled woods that seemed to stay in an inescapable illusion.

And as this lonely wind howled into the warmth, it was as if it had vanished forever. The roaring moans had ceased and melted against the kinder sounds of the multicolored foliage. The flowers rusting, leafs still dripping from the morning dew and mild rainfall which had taken over in the preceding days, and lastly the sweetest hum that calmed the area.

Songs of love, of kindness, and caring. They were all filled with sincerity and honest words from the heart. Words that would one day be said freely instead of hidden. Yes, one day the young beauty who whispered these rhymes would speak them to the person they were intended for. It would not be soon…In the far future it would occur…Maybe even at that second were death fell upon the young heart. Only then would signs of love be shown for a person that others thought to be heartless.

He may even seem heartless or cruel when and if he ever realized his companions true feelings.

"You will not love me but I will always hold you dear."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get away! Let go of me!"

"No! Just let me explain…"

"Get off!"

Buckets of freshly gathered water splashed into the dirt. Quickly being sucked in by dry under roots. Its remaining draining puddles were gently rippled as villagers feet stepped into them.

"Knock it off! We just spent the entire morning at the lake and you two knock everything over! "

One of the more trustworthy leaders of the small village stepped through the growing crowd of spectators. All watching the commotion between two of their young citizens. Nothing more than average teenagers and they were already causing damage to the once quiet society.

The elder one, the girl, was usually elegant and calm. Her helpfulness shining whenever it was needed and her smarts were praised by many.

However, after she met the younger boy she began to act restless and angry. He constantly followed her like a puppy in need of attention. His loud, obnoxious ways making many go so far as to hate him. Several times, he had broken village property and caused fights with almost everyone within the poor community. He seemed to have no respect for anyone except the older girl and even she despised him.

"Get away!" She cried as she pulled her now bruised arm from his grip.

"I just want to tell you why I woke you up last night. I wanted to tell you that I lo…"

"Leave the girl alone! She doesn't want you!"

More villagers began to chime their thoughts as their leader still shouted for the young man to leave the town. All voices crying against him, not even his most beloved person would vouch for him.

He turned to see her teary eyed face before he broke into a run. His feet splashing into the spilled water as he left the village. Every person seemingly glad…except for the young girl would could only cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whistling gusts swept along the still darkened forest floor. This smaller version called out for its larger stream. One that had already been taken in by the summery grove that awaited just beyond the foggy scenery. But before the ghostly cries could reach the light they were broken by the pacing human that trashed them.

His feet only swung faster after feeling the eerie cold that crawled up his leg. Even his pace quickened the shuffle as he busted through the thick clutter blocking the exit. A gentle warmth immediately soothing his aching muscles.

"Ah." He choked out a relaxed sigh while trying his best to forget about the morning's little glitches.

_Forget her. Forget all of them! I don't need them! Poor village with nothing to offer me. What about what I want? I have to look out for me first! _

His lips slid to a deepened frown, "But what I want is her."

"Eat up."

He snapped out of his daze when hearing a quiet whisper in the distance. The voice sounding muffled but perhaps not to far. Maybe the other side of the hill?

Running was kept up as his mind told him to find the source of the whisper. It might be a villager he knew! Maybe talking behind his back to someone! He wouldn't stand for that, he would call them out right there. He could take anyone.

_How dare they? I leave for a few minutes and they start talking like I'm dead!_

He reached the top of the short hill, his yelling beginning.

"Listen you! I'm not going to let you talk about me while…."

Silence befell him as his accusing finger was instantly dropped. His mouth hanging open from shock when seeing who the mysterious whisperer was.

A young, radiant, beautiful girl. She wore a baby pink kimono, her warm eyes blinking elegantly at him, and her shining dark hair draping upon her shoulders. Hints of ivory skin skipped along her oddly bandaged arms and across her face.

"Wow." A silent comment elapsed as he found his cheeks turning red.

Light giggles were given as she held her hand up to hide them. An unfamiliar voice coming from below her shy laughter. A voice that already showed signs of caring and kindness. Something that the tormented boy had never heard from anyone before.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I'll just go…Um." He stuttered as he trailed on.

"It's alright." She assured while placing her hand on the grass beside her.

"I'll go." Only a half step back was made before the beauty began patting the spot beside her.

"You can join me if you like."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter filled the small valley of flowers. Cackling and howling about times and memories. The boy sharing his most embarrassing stories as he remained the only one to be driven to tears about them

His girl companion giggled softly as she had done when they had met only an hour ago. She continued to stay in a quiet shell about her favorite memories or stories. Every time he asked to hear one she would wave it off and claimed his were much more interesting than her own. Still she had many other reasons to let him go on as she kept quiet.

One being that she had few fond memories of family or friends. Her entire childhood was crystal clear but the events within them gave her awful nightmares. Her only true good memory was when she was found and given a new hope for life. Others were only of a certain person but speaking of him was not her privilege as of now.

Another reason was this boy. It was obvious he enjoyed talking about himself and sharing locked up thoughts. Occasionally he would even ramble about his thoughts on the whole matter, whatever it may have been at the time. He had this constant essence of loneliness that appeared larger with every story he spoke of.

_He's never talked to anyone like this before._

"But yeah Irai is great. She makes every day seem like it's worth living, you know?"

"She seems like a nice person, you must really love her."

He sighed, "Yeah I do but she doesn't think anything of me. Today she pretty much shoved me away for good. I don't know. I want to make her love me but I always screw up."

"Sometimes the one you love, will never love you back."

He shifted to look at the young girl that continued to pick herbs and occasionally feed a small creature that would crawl to her. Even animals could see her as he did.

"I love someone too. I care for him more than myself. I am his but he will never be mine."

She smiled happily at the confused boy beside her. His head cocked as he shot questioning glances.

"I will always love him and even though he will never love me, I'm happy. I can stay by him no matter what and serve him."

"So…Irai may not love me…But what I really want is to be by her side. If I can be with her…I can feel loved?"

Small blades of grass cut the air as the young man's feet began to race from his companion. Tears dripped from his cheeks as a smile was glued across his seemingly warmer face.

The young "lady" he had sat with also stood. His basket filled with healing herbs for his throbbing muscles. He cringed as he began a gentle walk back home.

"Zabuza-san may need me when he gets back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I wanted Haku-kun to kind of address how he felt about his special love with Zabuza-san. I think if Zabuza-san said I don't love you, Haku-kun could live with it as long as he was with him, right? Hope you enjoyed! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to Crystaline-Crimson and Ichiwa Utachi! Kudos to people that review! Ahem, now onto chapter three, this one has some graphic material (violence, some hinted sex) so if you don't like that I beg you to stop reading now! **

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (boy x boy) romance. If you don't go for it, don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Naruto nor do I. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulbs in the tilting overhead lights flickered and twitched on and off. Buzzing and snapping until some finally burnt out. It left the stretched hallway with a hollow, shallow, and cold feeling. Darkness now loomed more and more onto the tiled flooring until ceasing at the doubled pairs of feet that blocked it.

The duo kept walking and barely acknowledged the shadow that seemed to follow them down their path. It crept along each tiled square, sometimes tapping the clonking sandals of the younger boy. He, however, had no interest in the possible shadow technique of another ninja. His only goal was to protect and serve his master. Now more than ever.

His sensei was used to this kind of loyalty after all the long years of being with his now teenaged weapon. Yet he had been distant from the boy since their incident in the Sakura. He had his reasons for it: punishment in a way, isolation, and a few other hidden reasons that he didn't make so obvious to the younger ninja.

Still the more experienced fighter noticed something different in his companion today. A feeling of determination…False determination. He was hiding something from not only his master but their new employers. Of course. It was his weakness that few could see. His wounds had not yet healed, perhaps they were worse since the boy refused to rest. After all the flashes of that point of helplessness he was still walking upright and preparing to obey any command. He hid these pains from all as to remain a solid wall of strength.

Tapping ceased as the two stopped before a large door. Quiet hints of chatter and laughing came from behind it. Several sounds of glass breaking and men joking about this and that. It was almost sickening that such a strong duo had to work for low life losers like these.

"Wait here." Zabuza's voice whispered.

"Yes." Haku uttered from beneath his mask.

The door was opened as the taller man stepped inside, closing the heavy bulk behind him. His tool only staying dead silent and awaiting any signs of trouble within the seemingly large room. His body almost arching as he prepared for a single whisper of command.

Nothing.

Laughter inside had stopped and low talks of planning and payment had taken its place. The rogue ninja telling these worthless morons how everything was going to happen. He would be in full control of the entire operation to assassinate the newly appointed leader that would heading into the misty realms. He had everything set from finding the dead man to payment. It seemed that the employers had nothing to argue about the arrangements.

"Payment in full when you return."

Haku clearly made out the final sentence as the door racked open, his sensei standing before him.

He only shot a look at the boy before turning to face the group of men.

"Oh and my partner will be staying here to keep you company. Make friends."

The white bandages that hid his face crinkled as he smirked beneath them. His deep eyes narrowing at the group that could possibly know that things wouldn't go according to plan.

He turned back to Haku, stepping out into the hallway. His pace stopping beside the boy as his weapon moved forward towards the room.

"Don't kill them until I get back." He warned.

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark glares were shot from the men that sat throughout the large room. Even those who sat at the small bar stared into the mirrors to see the young ninja who sat in front of the door. His or her back unmoved, upright and proper. Their head not even budging to look at the perhaps uncared about surroundings.

Unknown to them, this powerful warrior had already searched the room with his eyes. The slits of the mask never showing them his focused gems but all the while he darted them to see exactly how many there were to take out. So far: ten.

"So how'd a kid like you get caught working for that chump, Zabuza?"

One of the idiots broke the silence as he smudged his cigarette into the ashtray. Smoke smell finally leaving the already stuffy room. His question remained unanswered as the "company" kept silent.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Another rough looking man spoke as he leaned back in his chair. A kunai spinning around his finger, his lips smirking as if he thought about starting a fight with the almost too frail looking teenager.

_**'Whip!'**_

Sure enough the once spinning knife sliced the air with a whisper. It's sharpened blade stopping mere inches from Zabuza's fellow worker. His hand steady as he held it's handle firmly. Not even a shake from his finger was made as he placed the kunai on his lap.

"I don't work for him."

"It's a chick? No way! That bastard has a sweet little teenaged girl with him."

Snickers and laughter howled in the room after hearing Haku's feminine voice speak. The loud group continued their unnecessary comments and slurs towards him.

Normally he was fine with people confusing him with a girl. Only because the honestly had no idea what else to think. He was small, fragile looking, pretty in a way, and acted in a girlish manner. However he hated being classified as anything but a deadly weapon when it dealt with weaklings like these.

"To think Zabuza needed help. He just needs to get some so he keeps her around." One laughed.

"He's got okay taste. She's tall for her age, her hair's nice. Why don't you take off that mask and show us your face, sweetie?" A drunk man choked.

"Yeah take it off, along with the rest of your clothes!" The man who threw the kunai laughed.

Another stood, "Why don't we help her guys? We were going to take out that trash once he got back anyway, why don't we take his girl for a spin first?"

Haku gripped the kunai in his lap as more men chimed in. All standing as they pulled out weapons of their own.

_Not good. I can still barely move. But I won't disappoint Zabuza-san. I may disobey his orders to wait but I'll accept punishment for that._

A sharp blade slid across a tall man's face before plowing itself into the wall behind him. The very same kunai he threw had been used against him. Maybe this girl had a few tricks up her sleeve after all.

He wiped the dripping blood from his cheek, smearing it onto his hand and further along his already scarred features. His broken teeth smiling as he pulled out yet another knife.

"Come to daddy."

His feet sparked from the ground as he appeared before the unsurprised masked ninja. The younger boy merely pressing the chair he once sat on against the older opponent. Woodchips and bark breaking away from the chair frame as they were dung into the slightly drunken man.

_I can't fight hand-to-hand so I'll keep dodging and holding them back._

Two more men tried their luck at taking the girl down. Both sporting kunai and an odd colored tape. It seemed to be part of a snare…Maybe a holding bondage.

A punch landed against the struggling man that was held at bay by Haku's chair trap. The teen's fist returning from its punch, took the man's kunai and slammed a hole through the now torn snare.

The duo ninja simply tossed their weapons towards the fighter. The girl using their "friend" as a shield as she pushed him in front of her. Both tools cutting his damaged body.

"Surprise."

Haku ducked as a deep voice came from behind him. His throbbing feet slamming full force against the opposite fighter's legs. Taking both out from beneath him.

"Ah…" He kept quiet under his mask as he struggled to retrieve his own footing.

To late.

Two others he had not yet dealt with grasped his wounded arms. The single layer of tape beneath his kimono tore and draped out of his sleeve. His legs kicking and slamming against the men to no avail.

"Looks like Zabuza did a number on her, eh? She's got bruises."

They held her against the couch as the remaining unwounded fighters crowded around. All snickering and gloating about how easy of a target she was. Each putting in their two cents worth of rudeness and cruelty.

"Did he hurt you Sweetheart? Don't worry we'll be gentle with you…maybe."

Another man giggled as he tore off Haku's tracker mask. Exposing the beauty's ivory face and angered eyes. Some of his hair dangling in his face as it had escaped from his hairclip.

"Oh we got yourselves a good looking girl."

"She's pretty hot. He picked a ripe one."

Haku growled, "I'm not a…."

A hand slapped over his mouth as said tall man sat on the angered ninja's hips. His weight furthering the pain on the already hurt body. Small cries were heard from under the man's cupped hand.

"Why are you so scared, baby? I'm much better looking than that garbage that's usually doing you." He chuckled.

More laughing and cackling was heard throughout the room. Some even clinking glasses together in a toast that they "finally got a piece". Filthy dogs lightly twisting the long silky hair around their fingers.

Suddenly the "female" ninja jerked to the left, almost forcing the man atop to fall off and almost pulling the man that had her right arm captive to fly over the couch.

"Damn girl." The man attempted to situate himself.

"Ah…" She growled as she managed to pull her wrist free from the still surprised ninja that once held her strained arm.

"Ahg!"

A choking gasp was echoed throughout the now silent room as a senbon needle had been jabbed into the tall man's neck. His eyes straining, neck pulsing from pain, and his mouth completely open.

Soon the scream stopped as he fell from his position. Dead.

Haku snarled lightly once more before attempting an escape from the couch prison. It failed as his still held arm was jerked to the floor. Now he risked being killed instead of raped. Swarms of kicks and punches befell him. His free arm doing its best to block the flying attacks.

"Ah!"

Another scream was heard but not from Haku's attack. No. It was from his own mouth as someone slammed their jagged teeth into his neck. His shoulders kept down firmly by the man's large hands, his legs restrained by the enemies. A paralyzing numbness filled his body as blood dripped onto the floor.

_Zabuza-san…I have failed you. _

A cough escaped his mouth as the man released him. His own blood splashed from the man's mouth and onto his smooth skin. The awaiting ninja laughing and preparing to do what they wished with his body.

_If I do live…I might not be able to move again. I won't be of any use to you, Zabuza-san. You can't have a broken tool. I won't let you feel like I'm a burden. I'll find a way to rid you of myself. _

A kunai sliced through his thick obi. Tatters of it fell beside him and to the awaiting men's feet. His eyes were only able to move themselves to see the falling slips of fabric. His body still motionless and in pain.

"Not much of a chest…."

The man prepared to slide off the green kimono top but was stopped by another who tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Look."

He turned to see the room's door open, a thick mist pouring in from the outside.

"Maybe the mist got in and open the door?"

"I doubt it. It would have had to have gotten all the way down the hallway and…"

"….Then what caused it?"

"You'll never know."

An enormous blade sliced through the ever growing mist. Cutting, slicing, and shredding everything and everyone it touched. All the once overpowering ninja fell to their death, lifeless corpses decorating the floor.

Again Haku felt the growing agony in his heart. He knew well who had saved him once again from dieing. That precious person who he had sworn to protect was now saving him when it wasn't needed. He didn't want him to have to come to the rescue! He wanted to be the weapon that served his master. Not be a useless, worthless, in-the-way person.

A tear slid from his face as he began to feel his body returning to a moveable state. His arms slowly regaining feeling and his legs enabling themselves to bend. The bruises, cuts, bites, and scrapes were no match in pain for the assured punishment that was coming for him.

Only he couldn't accept a mere punishment this time. He had screwed up once and had greatly appreciated that his master went more than easy on him. Now he had not only messed up their plan but also he had shown his failure to be a perfect weapon.

He sat up, holding his arms with every bit of strength to keep himself sitting up. They remained wobbly and hurt as he choked back cries. His left leg pushing itself to a bend as he tried to stand.

He couldn't.

"Ah…Ah…" More tears escaped as he angrily cursed them within his heart.

The familiar large blade was planted beside him as his sensei knelt to look at him. His eyes unmoved as he began to oddly tug lightly at his bandages. No intent to rip them but for some reason he kept at it.

Haku suddenly felt a firm arm wrap around his shoulder, an attempt to lift him was made. However he declined and pulled away from his master. His arm nearly collapsing against the wooden boards he sat upon.

An angry hold was placed around his chin as he was forced to look at his sensei. A look of rage and depth was given as he stared at the frightened boy.

"If I put my hands on you, you will NOT pull away from me. Understand?"

A poorly hidden tear slipped past Haku's chin, "Zabuza-san I'm of no use to you anymore. I failed and I'm not worthy. I could never ask your forgiveness again after the way I messed up. Please just leave me to die. I…"

"You're not worthy when I say you aren't. You still belong to me and you'll obey me, got it?"

His grip on the teenager ceased as he once again cradled the younger boy in his arms. A few sniffles and sighs were heard as Haku still exposed his feelings. His heart aching to finally tell Zabuza that he felt like a used up piece of trash. He wasn't worthy, he couldn't even protect his most valued person, and yet he felt selfish for wanting to stay with the older man.

"Be quiet, Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-san."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: A long but great chapter. Well I think so. You think I'd let those losers rape poor Haku-kun? Never! Zabuza-san to the rescue! Tell me what you thought, leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How do you top a great chapter? I don't know but hopefully this'll be good since it's the ending! A huge thanks to Crystaline-Crimson, you review therefore you rock! An enormous thanks to Senda San, White Moon Dragon Of Light, and Arsenic-Graffiti! Oh and to everyone who read, I know some people can't review so thanks for reading anyway! And just so you know, I didn't like the second chapter but the idea got caught in my head and wouldn't go away. **

**Warning: There is yaoi, much yaoi. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I don't own Naruto! I wouldn't mind owning Kakashi but alas I don't own him either. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Depth, loss, confusion, and sadness filled adolescent eyes. Their dark color fading to a pale gray as he stared at them with an expressionless face. He would only look at these once sparkling gems in the mirror. His own eyes that he could barely stand to see.

For he didn't see explanations or emotions filling his soul windows. Other people could clearly understand why he felt bad or depressed, and how he showed it with an adulthood reaching attitude. Maybe they could. He couldn't nor did he feel like he ever would.

All his mind and blurry sight could see was a failure. Lifeless, worthless, and unwanted features. They all crowded his face and clogged what shred of life he had left. Life, he didn't even deserve that after the way things had twisted and turned. He didn't deserve anything that had happened in the past few hours. After he was brought back here to live out his life with a constant shadow of doubt. His mind had truly set with the uncertain fact that he would soon be eliminated.

No not in the literal sense that his master or any foe he was forced to attack would bring death to him. The idea he imagined was much worse…His hollow shell would be living in this world as his sensei took on another companion to assist him with anything he may need. A bright, better, stronger, harder, and more determined tool that would quickly overshadow his very existence until Zabuza became completely unaware of him.

Purpose. His whole reason for driving himself to selfishness in order to survive. His want and desire to be needed. All that which he had worked hard for would disappear again. Home, strength to be better, and an overwhelming amount of things he had learned to be useful in life. This would die as he couldn't bare to stand another day knowing he wasn't needed.

But worst of all he would lose Zabuza. His teacher, master, guide…everything was him. He was a savior and an angel to take in a young boy and find such a wonderful use for him to live. He welcomed him in and helped shape his skills to a point of near perfection. Or what he considered a great weapon in battle.

Haku would surely lose control of himself if the one person that mattered was to abandon him. He would not hate, shun, or blame his master. He would always blame himself…And all this was his fault. His one mistake of carelessness had led him to this empty feeling. Wanting and assurance that they could easily destroy the others had ended with a broken tool. A selfish need to see the one thing he treasured had drained him of life.

Maybe that was why he always hid his feelings in battle. Before then he had known well to keep any sign of caring, sympathy, or love to himself. Locking it away so his enemies would stay unaware of his true weakness. But also so that he could continue to love his dearest person without fear of disgusting him or bringing him to a peek of hatred.

_Slipping away…Everything…I keep slipping because I can no longer keep it to myself?_

A single tear slid down his cheek as he kept his blank stare at the mirror. Mind and soul only ignoring his stupid thoughts as he knew very well that he was unworthy of such emotions. He could be depressed, sad, lonely, and cold because these were things he earned. Love was so far beyond his reach that he would block all thoughts of it together.

Tingling cold sensations crept up his spine as he gently touched the reflective glass. It was solid yet delicate, cold yet shining back against the light. Suiting for someone like himself, someone who possessed an abnormal ability to create a similar mirror that shimmered with ice. Yes maybe he was like a mirror…He could only look to others and see their wonderful qualities but never look at himself again and say he had beautiful strength. The very strength that let him into Zabuza's world. His bloodline would always carry the power but his use for it would die out.

Slowly, he shifted his focused eyes to look at his other features within the glass. His mouth still soft yet feeling numb from the tear stains which covered his cheeks. Hair bun a mess and lost hairclips no longer holding his silky bangs. His green kimono only held together by his opposite hand, pants filled with tears and rips, and dried blood coloring his neck and under top. He remained a wreck after his ordeal.

It had been hours since they returned and all the while he stayed here in his room. Looking but never seeing himself, pondering about nothing, and bringing himself back to consciousness so he could discover a thought over apology for his master. Words would never describe how sorry he was but there was nothing else for him to turn to. He didn't even expect an acceptance. That thought never crossed his mind.

No shock would come if he was instantly told to get out. Or even if Zabuza used him as a torture tool to take out his rage. He wouldn't mind it since he owes more than he can pay.

_**'Thump.'**_

_**'Thump.'**_

Light taps hit the ground as he stumbled back to his bed. His body throbbing, aching, and filling with indescribable pains. He managed to tolerate it as to not scream. No cries for he might wake his sensei, assuming he was asleep.

"Write it."

Haku whispered to himself as he prepared for an all night session of writing apologizes and searching for words to describe his errors….Or maybe he would simply jot down that he was unusable and deserved death. It would be much easier to speak of himself in those terms.

His hands could only clutch the thin paper as his mind imagined it filling with sweet words that would never mean anything. If he wrote for the rest of his days they would never amount to his feelings. They may even go unread if his master wished for him to leave.

"I have to say it…Don't accept it….Please, please just hear me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaking overtook his hands, his swift hands that could always throw a senbon and never miss a target. These broken tools that held bruises and cuts. Scarring that may leave him with a forever thought that he fell prey to many mistakes. More so than most and when it counted they took control.

His mistakes and faults that left him silent as he desperately attempted to regain composure. These plaguing pains had left him with every simple thing as a chore, even knocking at his sensei's bedroom. Perhaps these pains weren't as fault, his own nerves had taken him hostage against being strong. A cowardice thought screaming for him to return to his own room and rest. Rest and pray that he may wake up to discover this was all a nightmare.

But this was no nightmare. It was his life taking another turn towards a broken down road. Rest wasn't in store for him as well, he knew the moment he returned he would head back out here to ponder. Pondering was over.

The door sounded with tapping as his own actions made him sweat. His mind yelling to run or at least hope his sensei wasn't awake. Maybe he was out or he just didn't care. That would be for the best.

"Yeah?"

A familiar deep voice called from within. It's depth of concern fell to a low as it sounded of a hidden anger.

Haku knew this rage as he had seen many unsuspecting people fall victim to it. They always had to run their mouth off and commonly ended up being on the losing side of Zabuza's enormous blade. This rage he always carried was another perfect lesson his companion had learned to use. Though he could never experience hate for anyone but himself….

Dim lighting swept into the large circular room as a shadow twisted its way in before snapping the door behind it. Quiet tension built as the young boy simulated his cowardice into his fist. Holding it by his side as he tried to speak.

Words remained that of silence when he met with Zabuza's glaring eyes. A cold stare that cut through his heart as he too glanced back. His master simply sat there upon his bed, his head resting on his hands as his fingers picked at the bandages along his face. His slouched position never letting up as he watched his weapon's shaking motion.

"Zabuza-san…I…I'm not worthy enough to be here. You're too kind to keep me and say that I'm useful until you decide I'm not. But…You deserve a perfect weapon…Someone who can protect you and never mess up like me." He clenched his teeth gently as tears crawled from his eyes.

A loud sob cried out in the room as the aching boy cursed himself for falling apart in front on someone so great. His tears streaming as he held his body upright.

"Zabuza-san! I'm pathetic! I'm broken and used up! I should have died there today! I don't have a purpose anymore! I would have been more use to those…those men than to you! I…"

"Shut up, Haku!" He roared as he ripped one of his facial wrappings.

The boy acted as if he couldn't hear the stronger man. His hands gripping together around his kimono. Tears spilling as he lost his emotions.

"I'm useless….I only want you to be protected…I can't even do that…I deserved to be abused by them….I'm just a broken tool that….I deserve death."

His teary eyes barely caught sight as his master's bandages were completely torn off. Their delicate form flailing to the floor as the older man ran with such force at his shocked companion. Haku feeling as if his racing heart would simply stop as he felt death coming for him. His most sacred moment when he was founded flashed before him in an instant as did his locked up memories. All of them of his master that now seemed to be the one disposing of him.

He could only blink as the sudden dash of his sensei came to a halt. His mind reverting to a final thought.

_You will kill me Zabuza-san…I would be happy to be a target of your eye._

But as his eyes reopened from their blink they didn't find themselves in deaths realm. No his body could only feel itself in slight pain as his masters fingers had gripped his fallen hair. His head held firmly in place as the powerful fighter had locked him in a kiss.

His eyes shot to life as they widened from the sight and feel. Firm and experienced lips overpowered his as he even gasped against them. Only to be forced harder into them as an odd form of punishment.

As quickly as it began, it ceased.

He was released as his feet slipped backwards, nearly bringing him to a fall. His mind and eyes only concentrating on this unwanted act. No he did want it…more than anything. But it was again a truth that he should have been brought to deaths door before this ever had a chance to occur.

"Z-Zabuza-san?" He shook.

He stared down at the shorter boy with a new look that Haku had never seen. A look of anger but with such warmth within. Depth and concern taking the better of him if even for this one time.

"You talk to much….I'd never leave you to die by anyone's hands you should know that by now."

"But…"

"Don't interrupt me. You think you need a purpose just to feel alive. You're a weapon and a tool for my using but you always think you aren't good enough just because of a couple mistakes."

The boy lowered his head as he listened intently. His master still holding focus over him.

"Your purpose for living isn't to be a weapon. I'm your reason and your purpose to live so don't start telling me how to rid of something I have control over."

Small sighs were heard as the student nodded, his heart skipping beats in sync with his still aching body. All thoughts eagerly trying to accept this fact. He couldn't forget his failures, his attempts, none of that could be lost. But his master was right. He was the reason he lived. To serve and obey as a weapon but a weapon is only properly used when having a master.

A warming grasp was placed around his shoulders. His own hands losing grip of his top as he held the other man's tightly. His head finding comfort against the powerful muscles of his savior. Both staying silent as unsaid words were spoken. Actions only bringing them into a closer embrace as Haku slowly began to drift off into slumber. Thoughts of what the future held for the two, images of a time when he may allow himself to speak his quiet words, and thoughts of how to improve for both their sakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two sets of footprints led into the Sakura. Each planted carefully and skillfully as to throw off the returning enemies. All unaware that they had fallen for a crafty plot this time.

Sure enough they bought in as planned. A series of screams called out from their disappearing lives when senbon caught each one in a medical snare of skill. Others were taken out by a familiar sword as a calming silence filled in where the mist had began to pour out.

"Dumb enough to try that again." The taller man smirked.

"Things were different this time." Haku sighed happily.

A once rewarding brush of the hair had also been transformed from previous times. Numerous occasions throughout the teenagers life when he had done well and felt overjoyed comfort when feeling sensei's touch along his hair. This all was different.

Instead a passionate kiss was shared between the two as they completed their mission. Getting those bastards back from when their preceding crew had ambushed them. They had all lost their lives, mostly to a blade. Now their newer gangs last thoughts would be of a needle pointed forest.

"Gave me a headache." Zabuza grunted as he began to head homeward.

"I'll prepare medication when we get back, maybe something to eat?"

"Yeah whatever." He rubbed his temple.

A small laugh was given as Haku replaced his mask along his face. A smile never leaving as he walked alongside his precious person. His eyes and ears focused to the surroundings as he didn't repeat his mistake by letting his mind wander in thought. Instead he wondered aloud.

"Fighting by your side or waiting for you to return home. It doesn't matter because you are my purpose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Hope you enjoyed it. I really tried to stay in character, I didn't want someone busting out with an I love you! I really pray it satisfied you!

Please leave a review.


End file.
